


Найди меня в Гриндре

by jabloko67



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Networking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabloko67/pseuds/jabloko67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди-андроиды, дети информационного поколения, интернетные наркоманы — ага, это про нас.</p><p>Мы лайкаем, твиттим, отфренживаем и постим чаще, чем трахаемся или бродим по крышам. </p><p>И Гарри — он такой же как мы. </p><p>Просто еще одна встреча одиночеств он-лайн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Одиночество.

Оно накрывает тебя своим крылом по вечерам, когда переделаны все дела, спеты все песни.

Оно стучит кусочком тающего льда в твоем тонике, дребезжит надоевшим рингтоном в телефоне.

 

Гарри не спалось. Он перестал притворяться, что сможет уснуть, вылез из кровати и пошел бродить по номеру.

Поделитесь своим способом спугнуть одиночество и отложить самоубийство на завтра? У Гарри их было целых два — он нашел в мини-баре что-то легко-алкогольное (чтобы без последствий для голоса) и взял в руки телефон.

Люди-андроиды, дети информационного поколения, интернетные наркоманы — ага, это про нас. Мы лайкаем, твиттим, отфренживаем и постим чаще, чем трахаемся или бродим по крышам. И Гарри — он такой же... как мы.

Рука привычно ласкала телефон. Твиттнуть новости про концерт, лайкнуть какую-то муть, запощенную Зейном (он такой обидчивый) — и вот уже легче дышать. Гарри задумчиво наблюдал, как его невнятный твит бодро ретвиттят тысячи фанатов и представлял всех этих людей, думающих о нем, читающих его посты, и одиночество черным дементором вылетело в приоткрытое окно.

 

Пальцы привычно скользили по экрану — скучный фэйс, игрушки, любимый скайпушка и что-то еще. Это что-то манило Гарри, оранжевая маска. Маленькая картинка манила его - «Примерь меня, Гарри, давай поиграем, Гарри, тебе же скучно, Гарри».

Гриндр. «Да пошло все», — не выдержал и открыл приложение.

Г-Р-И-Н-Д-Р. Гениальное изобретение эпохи недотраха. Скажем, твои интересы слегка нетрадиционны, значит, твой выбор априори ограничен. Из списка потенциальных партнеров автоматически уходят друзья, коллеги по работе и в идеале бывшие друзей.

 

А теперь представьте того, кто в разъездах. Турах, да, Гарри? … Ну и как снять напряжение, как найти кого-то на ночь?

То, что злачные места - это не решение проблемы, мне вам объяснять не надо. Это для отчаявшихся лысеющих суперменов — из тех, кому за…

Волшебный рецепт от гриндера — нажимаешь на кнопку, и тебе заботливо предоставляют список из 100 геев, находящихся от тебя поблизости.

Чудеса техники — гейская геолокация. Нравится кто-то, можно кликнуть на профиль и сохранить «на потом», а то потеряется в бесконечном потоке тел.

 

Отмахнувшись и послав в спам пару-тройку неизбежных месседжей типа «у тебя уже стоит?» и «хочу тебя», Гарри перешел к делу.

Одно прикосновение в экрану, и заветный лист с потенциальными жертвами перед глазами.

Как всегда, на авах много тела, кожи, мышц, и очень мало лица. Классика жанра — селфи из качалки, высокое искусство, твою мать.

Поисковик выдал 45 претендентов, большинство профилей похожи, как братья-близнецы.

Ники тоже соответствующие — супер-член, бесконечные супергерои. Гарри вздохнул. Ах, да, еще фоновые картинки доставляют — закаты/рассветы/поля/огороды.

Опа.. Глаз зацепился за необычный профиль.

Ник — Донкастер. Ава — ухо крупным планом, Гарри даже глазам не поверил. Да, блин, нормальное такое ухо, красивое… Где трицепсы и подвздошные кости? Что за разрыв шаблона? Загадочный Донкастер был совсем рядом, наверное, в том же отеле, может, в отеле напротив.

Знак на профиле замигал синим — юзер-обладатель уха был он-лайн.

И Гарри принял решение.


	2. Робби Вильямс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гриндр - это болезнь, вирус, который поразил многих. Искать в Гриндре любовь — это все равно, что идти за салатом в «Мак» или за поцелуями в бордель.

— Привет

Гарри на секунду замирает, когда Донкастер не отвечает сразу. Сердце глухо стучит в груди.

Гриндр - это болезнь, вирус, который поразил многих. Искать в Гриндре любовь — это все равно, что идти за салатом в «Мак» или за поцелуями в бордель.  
То есть, да, возможно, но суть не в этом.

Гиндр - это фабрика быстрого траха, общепит, шанс посмотреть на члены/задницы и банально подрочить. Встретиться в реале с кем-то из Гриндра Гарри пока не решался — не то чтобы он боялся быть расчлененным где-нибудь в тихом лондонском закоулке, а потом съеденным с картофельным пюре, нет, хотя после успеха "Ганнибала" такая мысль мелькала, что уж греха таить.

Главная причина того, что у Гарри в Гриндре дело не шло дальше взаимной мастурбации (MM) и грязных фоточек, была банальна и в духе Гарри — ему не удавалось ни с кем поговорить. То есть ему казалось, что начинался разговор, а потом он получал фотку эрегированного члена и предложение вставить себе сразу два пальца. На этом общение заканчивалось, и начиналась любовь по Гриндру.

— Привет

Донкастер все-таки ответил.

— Почему ухо? — Гарри знал, что так не начинают закадривание, но он не мог удержаться. Пальцы помимо воли напечатали вопрос, хорошо, хоть смайл догадался добавить.

На удивление, Донкастер ответил сразу же —

— Геи любят каналы. Символично…

Гарри уже так и ожидал, что последует селфи с фокусом на каком-нибудь «канале», и разговор перейдет в другое русло, но его оппонент явно хотел поиграть.

— Что делаешь? — Гарри хотелось поддержать разговор. "Только не уходи в офф".

— Музыку слушаю.

— Правда? — Гарри хватается за слова, как за соломинки.

— Позволь мне развлечь тебя

У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, он понимает, что надо сделать ход. Надо зацепить этого гребаного Донкастера на крючок.  
Он включает на телефоне камеру, оттягивает мягкие треники и фотографирует низ живота, ничего лишнего, лишь намек. Фото удачное, сказывается бесконечное торчание в качалке, не видно тату — тоже хорошо, они слишком узнаваемые.

— Фак, ты клевый, — Донкастер явно оценил инициативу Гарри.

— Робби Вильямс.

— А? — Гарри теряется в догадках.

— Я имел в виду, что слушаю «Позволь мне развлечь тебя» Робби Вильямса. Но фотка реально доставила.

Гарри закрывает покрасневшее лицо руками. Надо же было так лохануться?!

Подумает, что я фрик. А Гриндр — любимое место для всех видов извращенцев, это знают все. У Гарри стоял возрастной фильтр (папики и в реале достали), но фрико-фильтр, к сожалению, пока не изобрели.

Гарри уже мысленно попрощался с обладателем уха, как телефон завибрировал.

Фотка грузилась медленно.

Донкастер прислал фотку своего голого зада. Нормальная такая задница, упругие ягодицы — член Гарри заинтересованно шевельнулся.

— Какой интересный ракурс, — теперь, когда Дон на крючке, можно и поиронизировать.

— Давай, колись, кто ты? — Дон

— В смысле? — Гарри даже растерялся от постановки вопроса.

— Дай угадаю, боттом и даже не пауэр, 100% пассив — Дон даже смайл не поставил.

Гарри почему-то обиделся. То есть в активы он бы себя не записал, но так как топил пару раз, гордо считал себя версом, т.е. универсалом.

— От пассива слышу. Ты как к такому выводу пришел, Шерлок?

— Элементарно, Ватсон. У тебя ник — «Темный рыцарь». Все пассивы обожают быть опасными и загадочными в сети, они так типа сублимируют. Ты не рискнул мне прислать фотку члена, ты подумал об этом, но не рискнул.

Гарри не ответил, он смотрел на телефон, раздумывая, как бы уколоть Дoнкастера.

Но тот ответил первым.

— Чего молчишь? Это же круто, а то у нас бы ничего не получилось.

Гарри молчал, но в офф не выходил.

— Ты мне нравишься…


End file.
